gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy Assault Container
History During the War against The Ascent, Star Strike realized it needed a means to supplement their forces without relying on mobile suits. After careful consideration, they went back to the original Assault Container utilized during the War against Karith. Engineers set about modernizing and improving the design to its utmost limit. The end design was dramatically improved in performance and was far more versatile than it's predecessor Design With the availability of GN Drives, the new Heavy Assault Containers were designed to be fitted with two GN Drive Taus. These drives were normally synchronized into a twin drive configuration, greatly improving GN Particle generation. The GN Drives were commonly built onto the sides to allow direct particle thrusts from the drive. The armor of the assault container was greatly improved. A new hybrid of Regenium and E-Carbon material was created to give a light weight yet extremely durable layer of armor. This new armor was capable of handling several powerful attacks before showing signs of damage. Because of the ease of constructing assault containers such as this, Heavy Assault Container became a reliable and valuable piece of equipment. On the sides of the assault container, above the GN Drives, were two modified tail boosters. The tail boosters served to double the amount of thrust the assault container can utilize as well as greatly improve it's maneuverability. The tail boosters were equipped with two GN Beam Cannons each and gave the craft additional weapons in battle. When needed, the tail boosters could separate from the assault container and dock with a mobile suit. On the rear of the Heavy Assault Container is a modified GN-Arms Type E. The GN Swords of the GN-Arms now act as wings that face forward. The swords double as cutters for hit and run flyby tactics. the beam rifle function also remains, now acting as forward guns for combat. The GN Big Cannons have also been improved. They are now capable of farther range and accuracy as well as greater firepower and faster recharge. The GN-Arms also supplies additional thrust with six new GN Verniers, all facing behind the mobile armor. Unlike the original assault containers, the GN-Arms unit did not hinder the deployment of mobile suits. The GN-Arms was built into the Assault Container and as such could not be ejected for docking with a mobile suit. Equipment *'GN Big Cannons:' While the design remains largely unchanged, the new cannons were greatly superior. The big cannons could now fire powerful particle beams faster, farther, and with more accuracy. The GN-Drives prevented the cannons from drying up the condensers, allowing easier consecutive use. Two of the big cannons were part of the original design from the GN-Arms components. Four more were supplied by the Tail Booster units docked on the sides. The Heavy Assault Container had eight beam cannons in all. *'GN Missiles: '''The Heavy Assault Container was equipped with 658 all range GN-Micro Missiles for bombardment. It also carried 16 Anti-Beam Missiles that could be deployed behind or ahead of the mobile armor to neutralize particle beams. *'GN-Beam Guns:' The Beam Guns from the original design were carried over and improved on the Heavy Assault Container. The GN-Arms components supplied and additional four guns, increasing the total to ten in all. The Beam Guns faced forward and were capable of tearing a mobile suit apart through bombardment. The Beam Guns were medium to long range weapons *'GN-Arms Wing Cutters:' The GN-Swords from the GN-Arms components were converted to forward facing wings. The new wing cutters could be utilized in hit and run flyby attacks. Features *'Trans Am System:' The Heavy Assault Container could utilize Trans Am for increased performance. *'GN-Field:' The Heavy Assault Container could generate a GN-Field for defensive and offensive purposes. The GN-Field could be utilized to focus and charge all the containers firepower into one massive blast aimed ahead of the mobile armor. *'Optical Camouflage:''' For stealth purposes, the Heavy Assault Container could hide itself behind optical camouflage. When used, the only means able to locate the container were it's own GN-Particle emissions.